privateschoolworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Evangeline Chandler
Evangeline Chandler is the deuteragonist of The Agency series by Y.S Lee and the best friend of Mary Quinn and is also a fellow agent. Evangeline is a skilled assassin, a prodigious expert of disguise with a way with her heavenly good looks. Her main love interest is Hollis Whiting. Appearance Evangeline has been stated as an international beauty. As a pure Chinese girl, she has medium-long dark, dark brown hair with a slight wave and layered with doubled-lidded brown eyes - that later turns into one brown eye and one green eye. She has a "voluptous" body - a.k.a, a hourglass figure. It has been stated that she would C-Cup in bra size, size 0 in pants, weighing an incrediblely low 115 pounds with a height of 5'8" (1.72 cm) if it was converted into modern measurements. But she is not skin and bones. She has an enviable 36-24-34 body measurement and a underweight BMI of 16.9/17.0. Yet, despite all this, she has a very healthy and toned body (like an asian version of Miranda Kerr). When she was a parlor maid working for the Thorolds under the disguise of Lilith Holst, she wore a black dress with prim shoulders, with white prim collars, cuffs and apron and a white apron cover. She dyed her hair ginger to blend in. From the second book on, Evangeline took off her disguise as Lilith and was adopted into the noble Chandler family, therefore she has traded her plain parlor clothing for fancy high-end dresses, jewelry and more Personality Evangeline is a very bubbly, outgoing person - very unlike her best friend - Mary Quinn who is serious and weary. But she can be very easily hurt and ironically, she is very impatient though she is the most easy-going girl in the series. The only part of her personality that she shares with Mary is that they are both very bold, stubborn and not afraid to insult. Though she seems to be a ditzy, innocent rich girl who doens't know anything about anything, truly she is a very cunning and intelligent mastermind who isn't afraid to kick ass, though she only accepts it later on. Having grown up with the destiny as a to-be-traitor for the downfall of the Qing Dynasty, her governess and maids have trained her in the art of assassination, so that when the time comes for her betrayal, she can escape and kill her enemies with ease. But due to this, she has developed another persona - dark, deadly and merciless. Since she had grown up as a princess, she still retains somewhat parts of her princess-like personality and manners, which, later on is very useful Though when is with guys, she behaves different depending on the way the guy treats her. If it was the playful Hollis, she would be nice, bubbly, stubborn and bold with an edge but if it was Cole Lytton-Chatfield, she would be very, very nice, shy yet bubbly. History Unlike Mary, Evangeline was born and raised up in China. In the Forbidden Palace of Beijing, living as the illegitimate daughter of previous Emperor Daoguang and "sister" of Emperor Xianfeng. In truth, no one knew that she was actually the pure royal blood descendant of the Han dynasty - who had ruled from 206 BCE to 220- CE. Her governess - who was her biological mother had planned to use Evangeline to overthrow the Qings' and have Evangeline rise, so that she, herself can become the Empress. During her years of martial arts and assassination training, Evangeline became very cold and merciless when fighting, due to the fact that her mother/governess had no love for her, the only thing she cares about is having the power. The only person that had cared for her was a servant of her mother's - an eunuch, who was like her father. At the age of 12, she was made to learn the otherworld language, which was English and had learned and perfected the art of housework. At 14, she realized that the reason her mother made her do all of this was not because she was afraid that just in case her plan was found out, she could be sent over to the other world, but because her mother had planned to exile her from the Palace life the minute she rise to power. Though, the skills did prove useful. One year later, at the age of 15, her mother began to put her plan to work. Evangeline had realized that she was going to poison her brother - and the current Emperor - Xianfeng, so instead of acting on the plan, she told him the true story. When he found out, he was outraged and sent for the execution of her mother, everyone involved and all her servants, but he spared Evangeline's life as a thanks-for-saving-me and because she was his dear sister, but because of the recent Opium War, the start of the second Opium War and because of the Taiping Rebellion, Xianfeng had punish Evangeline because of all the pressure from the court, so he decided to exile her to London. Abilities Plot A Spy in the House A Body at the Tower A Traitor in the Tunnel